Lara's Most Coveted Tomb
by PureRoyalNative
Summary: This story takes place during the events of "Rise of the Tomb Raider" only a few days after Lara has discovered Jacob and his people living in the Geothermal Valley. Lara has been finding and reading Jacob's diary as she comes across its numerous pages though out the land and by reading them has gained a longing for something that only Jacob can give her. Rated M for Sexual Content
1. Exploring the Tomb

Writer's Note: As always I am happy to receive comments, feedback, suggestions, ect and I hope you enjoy!

As Lara continues to turn the pages of Jacob's diary, she fells that with each turn she is digging deeper and deeper into his secrets. Even though she keeps telling herself she needs to stop, she can't keep her eyes from wondering about and studying each line. She then reads:

As my mouth spoke, my arms reached out and enfolded her, and we embraced. It has been so long and I am still human.

Her lips moisten then they receive a kiss from the cool mountain air. Oh how she wishes for it to be a warm kiss. Like the first sip of hot coca when you return home from a long, stressful, day. Only for her, it would be appreciated one hundred times over after all of this. She reads the line again "We embraced." She closes her eyes and imagines just how Jacob would have performed such an action. He was most likely cautious but also strong with his workman arms squeezing tightly. Also his hands moving about that can be either so ruff or so gentle. "I am still human," she says to herself realizing that it too has been a long time since she has satisfied her most basic of needs. A strong tingling begins to heat up within her shorts. Her right hand slides over her zipper as her left grips her tender breast ever so slightly. Her face blushes red as she realizes she is doing all this right out in the open where anyone who cared to look would see. She takes a quick look around but none of the people in the valley seem to have taken their eyes off their work.

She jumps down from the tower and uses the touch of the grass and gravel as a way to try get her mind back on track, but it doesn't work. She looks out to the sun setting over the horizon. Soon it will be dark and that is when she will make her way to Jacob's hut. That is where she knows she will be able to catch him alone. She only hopes their will not be any interruptions.

Night has fallen and Lara has done her best to remain out of the eyes of the public, not wanting anyone to know what she is up to. Like a predator stalking its pray, she crouches in the bushes, silent, motionless, waiting for her moment to pounce. This isn't the first time she has had to do so but it is the first time that the person she is stalking is an ally instead of an enemy. Usually when she gets into this position, she thinks about how the person she is watching better soak in their last moments of life, because once she is ready to strike and make herself known, she is the last person they will ever see. This will be different but not entirely. Sure she was not planing to kill Jacob but she was about to do something that could cost him his very livelihood. It will only be a one time thing. No taking it back and no changes for her future. She only hopes that they can enjoy every moment of what is to come because once it is over she will be out of his life just like all the other men in her life.

As she approaches his hut, she watches as he stops to speak to one of the other townsmen working at the black smith's. He quietly whispers to him, "I want to be notified of any changes that occur in the valley. I don't want to spread panic but everyone needs to be on their guard until further notice."

"Right," the man replies.

"Great just what I didn't want," Lara grumbles.

That just gives anyone an excuse to barge in on him. She needs to make this quick before their situation becomes more vital. The man nods his head and Jacob leaves him to step inside. The townsman returns to his work, leaving Jacob unguarded. She sneaks up to the hut's window and sees Jacob removing his clothes as he prepares for bed. Once again she can not keep her eyes from moving about and studying every inch of the object before her. He appears even stronger without his clothing masking his body. Every ripple, every curve of his arms and back call out to her, asking her 'Do you think you can handle these?' Taking this as a challenge, the tingling heat inside her shorts becomes tender. There is an ache there that can only be aided one way and she is so close to obtaining such an elixir.

He readies the fireplace for the night, then covers the windows, before climbing into his bunk. Lara waits a few more moments before checking the door. To her surprise it isn't locked in any way and she is able to push it open with ease. The door makes a slight creek as it opens but the sound is muffled by the crackling of the fireplace. She pushes the door closed slowly then checks out the window for anyone who might have seen her. There is no one. Only the sounds of distant chatter and handy work softly echoing into the mountains.

She turns towards Jacob. She can tell he has already fallen asleep due to the sound of his steady breathing. With her lightest footsteps she makes her way over to him and stands beside his bed. For a moment she just looks down at him while admiring his handsome face. He had saved her life and for that she admires him. She sets down her bow on the floor then unbuckles her utility belt and lays it down beside it. She then unfastens the button of her shorts and opens the zipper slowly. She is amazed how he still hasn't woken up from the sounds that seem so loud to her while trying to remain as quiet as possible. She allows them to fall to her feet and the cloth makes a thud as it hits the floor. Jacob stirs waking himself up. 'Really? That is the sound that causes him to wake up?' She thinks to herself. As he opens his eyes her flight response tries to take control but her aching is still too strong. He looks up at her in confusion then sits himself up right to face her.

"Lara? What is it? Is something wrong?"

She hushes him, "Please don't talk. Let's just keep this quiet."

She quickly lifts his blanket off from his abdomen exposing his nearly naked body to her. All he is wearing is his undershorts which are loosely fitted but she can still see a noticeable lump from within. The object she has sought after is so close now. Only a few inches stand between her and her possession of it. Her body language being obvious at this point, Jacob is not sure how to respond to the situation he has found himself in. A beautiful, young, woman coming to him in the stealth of night to lay bed with him after only having met him a few days earlier. 'Is this really what she wants? How could this be what she wants? She must be lost if she is willing to do such things with a man she barely knows. But this also can not be true. Lara is such a strong, brilliant, and independent lady who is in peak health both physically and mentally. Still, would it be right for us to engage in such an act? What if my people find out about it? What will they think? How would my daughter take it?'

The choice is made for him as Lara leans towards him and hungerly takes his mouth into hers. Her soft skin presses against his ruff beard and suddenly the only thing he can think about is her. It is as if everything else has fallen out of existence and the only way to get it back is by the two of them working together to making it so. Lara moves her hand over his lump feeling it grow bigger within seconds. As they continue to kiss passionately she slides her fingers into the waistband of his underwear and pulls them down to his ankles. Knowing that they have very little time, Lara doesn't hesitate. She swiftly climbs over him, feeling his mound press against the thin, hot, fabric which is the only thing blocking him from slipping inside her. She rubs herself against him a few times, prepping him, wanting him to be as big as he can possibly be so she can get the largest possible dose of endorphins from him.

As he watches her grinding herself on top of him, this temptress who has come to rob him of his abstinence, every fiber of his soul screams within is mind to just let her have her way with him. To not feel guilty. To not take it as a betrayal of himself or his people. They were only two human beings who are about to do what human beings do best. To show the meaning of the word passion to one another, and in turn their souls can become one, granting humanity the chance to become that much closer to unity. Not to mention she could become angry with him after she has demanded he not speak and she sounded pretty serious about that.

Going against all of this he decides to speak up. "Lara, are you certain about this? This could end up making things... complicated." Already he finds it hard to breath in enough to get out the words. His heart is racing so fast and the air has become heavy but at the same time he doesn't want the feeling to stop.

She looks him strait in the eyes. He is overtaken by their power. She looks so determined, so lustful, and so sure. She gives him a joyful smile. "I've never backed down from a challenge."

With those words he forces his mouth hard against hers. Her confirming that what they are about to do to be consensual is all he needed to allow himself to be taken in by her. She lifts up her hips just enough to make room for her fingers that pull aside the small bit of fabric. Just from her performing such a small movement he can feel the heat coming off from her that much more. His cock twitches at the very idea that it has come so close to her entrance. He suddenly feels as if the two of them have switched their real life roles. He is now the explorer in search of a tomb and she is the one who has been spending her entire life protecting it. Only someone who is worthy may ever enter a tomb without the use of force and tonight destiny has decided that he is worthy.

She places her fingers onto his shaft and positions the head over her opening. Just the touch of her silky lips against him is enough that even if she were to stop now, he knows he is a lucky man who has become closer to her than most man could ever dream of being. However she doesn't stop. The head slips past her lips and prods her opening. She lets out a soft moan of undeniable pleasure and he could not feel happier having given it to her. She opens her legs more taking him ever so slightly deeper. He feels the tightness of her walls surround him and though he doesn't want to miss a single expression on her face, he can't help but close his eyes and take in a deep breath to keep himself from moaning out loud. 'Just one more small movement and I will be all the way inside her. Will she dare let me? At any moment will she change her mind and pull herself away leaving me alone and unsatisfied? Please God don' let that be the truth. Let me lead her to the sacred lands of paradise and become one with her there.'

To express these feelings to her, he slides his hands over her butt-cheeks and applies pressure to his fingertips. Not enough to force her down onto him, but enough to guide her into doing such an action. She responds to his gesture happily and once again spreads her legs. His hands are as ruff as she expected but in a way she likes it. She couldn't see him as the type of guy who keeps his hands soft with soaps and lotions. They are the hands of a man who works hard to get what he wants. As he continues to apply pressure against her cheeks, her clitoris slides all the way down his shaft and connects with his base. He can feel himself so deep inside that his head comes in contact with her uterus. His little explorer has done it. It has found her sacred temple and in return he must present an offering.

She holds her stance for a moment as she takes in the wonderful feeling that she has been longing for. He is indeed an impressive size but not so big that she can't grind herself against him. As her clitoris continues to tingle, she takes in deep breaths to keep herself from getting over excited. She wants so badly to climax but they have only just begun. She needs to saver this moment as long as she can because it is not every day she meets someone as influential, as well as charming, as Jacob. What they have just done can end up determining the fate of everyone in the valley so it has to be savored as well as respected and that is why Lara just couldn't let this opportunity pass her by.

Regaining the strength in her legs, she begins to thrust against him. Jacob watches in awe as the firelight casts over them just enough so that he can see her breasts bouncing from under her blue tank-top. He can also just barely make out her nipples that are pointing strait outwards from under it. 'Surly she must be wearing a bra?' He thinks. 'There is no way a woman as well endowed as her could spend her time running and climbing about without some kind of support. But then how are her nipples that perceptible?' Wanting to know the answer he weighs the pros and cons of removing his hands from her buttocks in order to grasp her breast. 'What if she doesn't like it? What if she will be mad if I don't touch them? I have to take advantage of this opportunity don't I? I will drive myself mad not knowing just how soft and perfect they must feel cupped in my hands.'

He decides to only slide one hand up from her butt and move his fingers along her abdomen up to her chest. As he reaches the base of her under-boob he swallows hard, once again praying that this wouldn't cause her to stop. He is already such a blessed man for everything she is giving to him and yet here he is still wanting to take even more from her. He pushes the guilt to the back of his mind and quickly grasps the wondrous mound in his palm. Lara lets out a muffled moan still doing her best to keep things quiet. Jacob's first reaction is the amazement of just how soft and malleable her breasts are. He expected that with how fit and muscular she is that they would be a bit harder but instead it is one of the softest things he has ever felt in his entire life. Even softer than those of his previous lovers. She just seems somehow so perfect. His second reaction is to the fact that she is indeed wearing a bra. He can feel it's very thin texture under the fabric of her shirt but it is not like any bra he has felt before. That is when he realizes just who different her world must be to his, when something as simple as clothing can seem so unfamiliar. Perhaps one day he would be able to better come to know about such things.

"Jacob," Lara moans softly.

"Yes? What do you need of me?" He wants nothing more than to fulfill her every desire.

She looks into his eyes again with that serious look of hers. "Don't be afraid to touch me, okay? I want you to enjoy this as much as I am."

"Thank you," he replies as he takes her into his mouth again.

He begins thrusting back against her, enough so that it lifts her up from the bed and her weight creates the perfect pressure to form on her clitoris. As he continues to do so, she feels the head of his cock slide all the way inside, spreading her walls as far as they will possibly allow until he pulls back again and his shaft escapes her opening until only his head remains inside. He repeats this motion again and again causing heat to spread throughout her vaginal lips to her V-line. Each time his cock reunites with the opening of her uterus she can feel a slight quiver that raises her lust for him higher and higher.

"You're amazing, Jacob! Keep doing it just like that!"

He happy abides to her commands and as he continues to keep his pace he begins to feel her walls quivering faster and longer with each consecutive thrust. Had not it been for all his years of practice, there would have been no way he could have held out this long. The sound of her sensuous voice as she breaths and moans, the taste of her sweet saliva like that of wild berries, and the warmth of her body both outside as well as in, that just surrounds him in a cloud of softness. She truly is a wonder to envelop and on this night he would behold something he is sure even fewer men have been able to see.

Her body suddenly becomes stiff and he can feel her vaginal walls tighten all at once over his shaft. This is the moment. The time has come for her temple to receive his offering. He pulls her in close and her hard nipples pinch into his chest followed by her tender breasts. With his hand still grasping her butt, he keeps her hips in place as he shortens his thrusts to small bursts in order to ensure she will not lose the sensation of him being deep inside her but still moving just enough so that his head continues to massage her sweet spot. As she reaches the peak of her climax he allows himself to erupt inside her. He moans while filling her with every last drop of his precious offering.

He studies her face as they sit for the longest moment, too exhausted to move. Her afterglow shines brightly at him, making her look even more beautiful than she already is. Her eyes are dialated and soft as she opens and closes them from exhaustion. Her face is flushed pink from the endorphins rushing to her head. Her mouth slightly a gape as she takes in each breath that causes her chest to rise and fall against his. The heat from the fireplace is all that keeps their sweat from becoming chilled by the night air. Their heavy breaths eventually fade and Jacob ponders what next move Lara plans to take. He steals one last kiss from her and caresses her hair just before she pulls away from him and stands up from the bed. Feeling as if there should be at least a bit of cuddling before she just ups and leaves, he becomes confused when she doesn't express the same interest back at him. Instead she immediately begins rummaging through her pack and pulls out what appears to be a handkerchief. She uses it to clean up the area between her legs then tosses it into the fireplace. She then readjusts her underwear and pulls on her shorts. As she moves to collect her things, Jacob stands to stop her.

"Lara, you don't have to hurry off. You're welcome to stay if you wish."

"But what about your people? Won't they think lesser of you if they see you mingling with an outsider?"

"Are you worried about them finding out?"

"Honestly I couldn't care less about them knowing. Go ahead and spread the word if it helps you feel better. I only wished to keep this quiet for your sake. I understand you are well respected and this kind of thing is usually frowned upon. I don't want what we've done here to bring change to anything. This is just something that happened and I have no intention on it happening again."

He finds himself hurt but also understanding of why she would say such things. Still he doesn't want to see her just walk away. "But what if you become with child? You'll let me know, won't you?"

"I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but there is no chance in hell of that _ever_ happening," her tone comes out harsher than she meant it to but at the same time she wants him to know she is serious.

He is a bit put off by her response. "You can't know that for sure. There is always a chance no matter how slim."

Her voice becomes a bit agitated, "Jacob please. You really don't want us to have this conversation."

Defeated, he decides it is best not to argue with her. "Alright. I'm sorry. I just wanted you to know where I stand on the matter."

She turns away from him to continue retrieving her things then makes her way to the door. She turns back to him one last time. "Goodnight Jacob," she says sweetly.

"Goodnight Lara," he replies.

She gives him a smile then opens the door ever so slightly to check the surroundings then makes her exit into the night.

(Later, in the Chamber of Souls)

Lara looks back at Jacob as she raises the Divine Source high over her head. He nods giving her his approval. Unsure of exactly what is about to happen once she destroys it, she knows there is no other alternative. Everyone connected to it is most likely going to die and that includes Jacob now that he has been shot. She wishes so badly that there were some other way. 'What if I just wait? He has the power to heal himself doesn't he? Why isn't he using his power? Does he want to die? He couldn't. No one ever really wants to die.' A tear escapes her eye as she throws the Divine Source as hard as she can to the floor, shattering it. Every soul once trapped inside bursts from its core and into the air around her. There is a bright light, then so much screaming, so much death as the Deathless collapse around her.

Once the blue glow fades, she opens her eyes and hurries to Jacob's side. "Jacob! Hold on."

He shakes his head, "I've held on... for too long already."

It hits her that what she had been thinking to be true. He did want to die. "You knew I would destroy it," she states.

As he looks into her sad eyes he can't help but still find her so beautiful. Weakly he is able to get out his words, "In all my years... I have met few as extraordinary as you." He laughs to himself, "It's finally happening... my ending."

"I'm sorry," Lara cries, "You deserve better. You're a good man and I never should have said what I did on our night together. It was harsh and rude of me to tear you down like that."

"No... don't think that I ever wanted you to be... anything less... than who you are. Show the world Lara. Show them... the powerful woman that I see before me." He coughs violently.

Lara leans into him and kisses him passionately. He places his hand against her cheek, wanting to feel every bit of her that he can in his final moments. She tastes blood on his lips but at the same time she doesn't care. She wants to be able to remember him in every way that she can. Their kiss is interrupted as he coughs again.

"All I wanted was to make a difference," she explains.

"You already have." He makes sure to look into her eyes to ensure her that he means every word. "You already have." As those words escape his lips, Lara watches in deep sorrow as he slowly disintegrates before her eyes. His words are more powerful than any she has ever heard in her entire life. He could see something in her that she could not see herself. She doesn't quite yet know what it was, but she hopes one day to discover it for herself.


	2. Jacob Rises More Than Once

(Five Years Later)

Lara arrives home from her latest expedition. She is exhausted and her muscles have already been making her promises of some ruff days to come. Being familiar with her own healing process she can't wait to just spend countless hours bathing and relaxing in the comforts of the modern world. She always finds it fascinating to be gone for months at a time having to scavenge for food and clean water as well as fighting off sickness and disease only to return home where the most effort she has to put in to retrieve any of that is as simple as opening a door or turning on a facet. Hell, if she wanted to put even less effort in all she would have to do is pick up a phone and someone would bring such items to her. But that is not what she is looking for tonight. Tonight she wants time to herself to reflect.

She makes a few trips from her car to the mansion and drops off her bags in the living-room herself. In a way she still finds it bit strange while doing so after having grown up in such a fancy house where maids and butlers use to do everything for her. But now it is just her and she honestly doesn't mind it. She only wishes there was someone around to welcome her home.

As she enters the living-room she nearly trips having now overworked her sprained ankle. She takes a seat on the couch to rest then notices how the place has been fixed up to her specifications. The mansion looks new for the first time in many years. It almost makes her think she has traveled back in time and at any moment her father will come stepping out of the office to greet her.

Feeling sentimental, she enters the office and takes a seat at her father's old desk. For the longest moment she just sits and stares at the doorway still having the feeling that someone will walk in. Winston perhaps or one of the maids, but she knows full well that those days are long gone. As she checks her messages on her computer she notices her hand drawing of Jacob out of the corner of her eye. Having drawn it herself, she had it framed to keep as a reminder of Jacob's glorious smile. She picks it up and studies it closely. Every time she leaves she seems to forget certain details about his face. She is only happy she has the picture to remind her. Having a real picture would be better but it is still better than nothing.

"I miss you," she says out loud then laughs at herself for doing so.

After about an hour of getting caught up with the latest news and gossip she decides it is best to just head to bed. After making sure all the doors and windows are locked as well as the new security system turned on, she finds herself able to relax enough to lay down and try to get some much needed rest.

The next morning Lara is woken up by the sound of her door bell ringing. It is subtle and quiet but just loud enough that it causes her to toss and turn with each new ring. Not knowing who it could possibly be she tries to ignore it not feeling at all in the mood for visitors. After all, she has only just returned home and already she is being called upon by someone who has been patient enough to wait for a response. She turns and looks at her alarm clock and she discovers it is nearly noon. She has not slept this late in the day in years. The bell rings again and she huffily drags herself out from under the covers.

"Coming!" She hollers unsure if the person will even be able to hear her. She slips on some jogging paints and slowly makes her way to the door. Her ankle has become more swollen over night making it harder for her to walk on it. As she enters the main hall the doorbell rings again. "I'm coming! Just give me a moment," she hollers again.

Approaching the door, she props herself against its frame trying to take weight off her left side. She then pulls back the curtain covering the window next to the door to check who the visitor is before opening the door. She finds an athletically built man wearing a brown tank-top and blue, denim, jeans holding a large bouquet of roses. 'Who in the world...' she thinks to herself as her feminine instincts try to over come her thoughts and tell her 'It doesn't matter. Just let them in already!' Her eyes move upward past the man's neck and stubble beard to his eyes. At first she can't make them out clearly from his mid length, brunet, hair being draped over them, but as he notices her looking at him through the window he turns his attention towards her and she recognizes their powerful, blue, glow. Unable to believe her own yes, she quickly opens the door and sticks her head through to get a better look at him.

"Jacob?" She ponders.

A large grin spreads over his face making his eyes glow that much more. "Hello Lara. I was hoping I would finally catch you at home. I noticed the car in your driveway and figured someone had to be here." Speechless, she opens wide the door and takes a step through. Recognizing that she is in bit of a shock Jacob decides to try to lighten the mood by holding out the bouquet to her. "I brought these for you. It was all I could think of on such short notice."

She takes the bouquet into her hands then hugs them against her chest to mask the feeling that her heart feels as if it is about to burst out of her chest. "I don't understand. How can you be alive? I saw you crumble into nothing but dust. Yet here you are as if nothing ever happened."

"Like a phoenix rising from the ashes I suppose."

She laughs sarcastically, "You'll have to do better than that."

"I honestly wish I knew Lara. The last thing I remember is looking into your magnificent eyes as my body became numb and then there was nothing. It wasn't like the other times where it just seemed I had fallen asleep then woke up again later. I truly thought I was going to be gone for good that day. All I remember after that is opening my eyes and finding myself back in that chamber where we had parted so long ago. Of course at the time, I had no idea how much time had passed or if you would still even be alive."

"And how long have you been back?"

He thinks for a moment. "Almost three years now I believe."  
Lara becomes angry. "You have been back all this time, and you didn't think it a good idea to let me know?"

He grumbles unsure of how to respond. "Lara... I have... tried to contact you. You're not exactly the easiest person to track down. What else do you think I would have been doing?"

Her voice becomes louder and full of frustration, "I don't know but this isn't the 1950s. You could have called, you could have left me a message, hell I would even have settled for a letter. Just anything that would indicate that you were alright." She begins to weep. "I mean, my god... you were dead, Jacob." She suddenly feels lightheaded and takes in a sudden quick breath. "I watched you die." He sees her eyes roll in the back of her head as she faints. Realizing right away what is happening, Jacob catches her in his arms. This wasn't how he expected their reunion to turn out but he can't help but feel happy about being able to hold her in his arms again. Knowing now is not the appropriate time for such thoughts however, he looks around until finding the nearest couch. He lies her down and searches the house for things to aid her with.

As Lara awakens she finds herself in the living-room with a warm cloth on her forehead. The smell of freshly made tea greets her nose. She slowly sits up, feeling a bit dizzy, and her chest feeling very weak and heavy. She looks around the room as she tries to be rid of her confusion. She has forgotten for a moment what has happened but becomes quickly reminded by the sound of a familiar voice humming a tone that is being carried through the hallways. She stands up and follows the sound into the kitchen where she finds Jacob cooking. She watches as the muscles of his arms flex and bulge as he shifts a cooking pan back and forth over the stove.

"Jacob?" She asks out loud.

Hearing her and turns to greet her once again with a smile. "There you are. Glad to see you're back up on your feet. Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine. Just a bit lightheaded."  
"I'm glad to hear it. I hope you don't mind but I took the liberty of whipping you up something to eat. You look like you could use something after a start like that."

She leans herself against the counter and drops her head. "Am I dreaming?" She laughs, "Maybe I've just gone insane."

He sets down the pan and steps over to her. He places his hands over her upper arms and rubs them gently with his thumbs. "Lara, everything is going to be okay." She looks up at him with tears in her eyes. "You see? I'm right here."

"Jacob," she cries.

He nods his head. Finally realizing what she is witnessing is in fact reality Lara loses all sense of control and instinctively wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a deep kiss. As their soft lips connect Jacob too loses himself to her. She is so much softer, so much stronger, and incredibly more beautiful than his mind had allowed him to remember. As their tongues caress one another he is reminded of her sweet taste and their one sublime night that causes his animalistic side to try its damnedest to claw its way out to his surface but he tells himself it's not the time for such actions. Their is no deadline this time. They have all the time they need to get their heads in their proper places.

Lara however is not able to keep her body from becoming very hot and just wanting to take in every bit of him right then and there. The feeling of his beard against her cheeks, the smell of his manly aroma, though cleaner than when they were in the valley is still noticeably there. His strong arms hugging her lower back against his abdomen and her breasts pressing against his hard pecs sends tingles rushing over every inch of her skin. So many nights she has prayed, wishing she could hold him in her arms one last time and now she has him within her grasp.

Jacob allows the kiss to go on for a few moments longer but then he places his hands over her cheeks and signals for her to stop. She looks to him confused. "What's wrong?" She asks.

"Let's just slow things down a bit, yeah? You look exhausted."

"I suppose you're right. I'm not feeling quite myself at the moment. I'm sorry."

"There is no need for apologies. Now come, take a seat and I'll finish preparing your lunch." She uses the counter to continue keeping the pressure off her ankle as she sits down. Jacob notices her struggle. "Are you alright?"

"It's nothing. Just a sprained ankle. I've had worse."

"Well let's see." He kneels down next to her and lifts her pants up her leg. He winces at the sight of her ankle being very dark and swollen to the point where she almost didn't seem to have an ankle at all but instead just a lump of rounded out skin. "I don't like the look of that. Hold on a moment while I get something." He takes a step out of the room and Lara waits patiently for him to return but is curious as to what he could be doing. He returns with her bouquet in hand then pulls out one of the roses from the bundle. He puts down the bouquet on the counter then begins to rub the rose between the palms of his hands. Lara notices a slight blue glow shine from between his fingers as he kneels down to the floor and begins to rub the now crumbled rose over her ankle. He chants a lord's prayer as he continues to massage the petals gently over her skin until she can no longer feel even the slightest hint of pain from it. She takes a moment to enjoy the sensation of his workman hands against her skin before he removes them and stands back up. "Is that better he asks?"

She rubs her fingers over the area where the pain use to be and still she feels nothing. "That's amazing. So you can still perform miracles. But how? Don't you need to power from the Divine Source?"

"Well obviously not. The source is gone Lara. You made sure of that." He walks to the sink to wash his hands then returns to the stove to finish cooking. "I suppose when I gazed upon it that first time so long ago, it became a part of my soul. Granted that was the whole reason I believed that once it was gone I too could no longer live on. Now that I see nothing about how I have come to be has changed, that is the only conclusion I can come up for myself."

"Well whatever the reason, I am just so glad to see that you're okay. You also need to be sure you're more careful this time around. If Trinity were to ever get wind that you have come back we would be caught up in the same mess all over again. I don't think I could bare loosing you a second time."

"Don't worry Lara. I have set it motion ways to keep Trinity off my scent. I made sure that once I escaped the chamber, to return to my people and let them know that I would not be returning to my place as their leader. I have put everyone around me in danger for too long already and I don't want their to be any more blood shed due to my own actions."

"What do you plan to do?"

"What I have already done. I have assumed a new identity and I will no longer expose my power to anyone other than you. The Lord may judge me for wasting my powers and not using them to help others but if the cost of using them means putting others in harms way then I won't do it any longer. However much longer I have left I want to spend it as just a normal human being. I hope you won't judge me too harshly for that."

Lara shakes her head. "Of course not. As you once said to me, I don't want you to be anything less than yourself."

He smiles. "Thank you Lara. I'm glad I have someone like you to confide in."

He finishes up with cooking and sets up two large plates of eggs, toast, bacon, and some grapes with a glass of milk on the side. He sets down at the table next to her.

"Bit of a late breakfast but what the hey, you only live once right?" He says sarcastically.

"Right," Lara laughs.

They dig in with no regards to proper manner which makes them feel young for a moment as they giggle and make silly faces at each other. They then catch each others eyes in a state of longing and their hearts begin to ache simultaneously. Would they be able to stay this way? Could life really be just quiet and simple? No matter how much the two of them really want that to be true, they know that their instincts will not allow them that luxury for long. They both have this powerful urge inside them to help others and to discover new things and most likely that will lead them to having to part one way or another. Seeing her eyes glossing over as she is about to cry, Jacob decides to try to lighten the mood once again.

"So Lara, what do you say I give you a massage huh?"

"A massage? Why would you want to do that?"

"The better question is, why wouldn't I?" He stands up from his chair and takes her by the hand to lead her to the bedroom. "Come on, I promise it will be one of the best ones you have ever had in your life."

Lara laughs, "What, were you giving out daily massages back in the valley?"

"Well not daily..." he says trying to play it off as a joke. "But as you know I am a healer and massages can really do the body good." He pulls her from the kitchen and into the hallway. As they approach her bedroom she pulls back from him. He turns to her saddened by her gesture.

"Look, if this is going to happen then we might as well do it properly. Hold on and I will be right back." She runs off down the hallway across to the east wing. A few minutes later Jacob can hear the sound of her carting something along the carpeted floor. As she reenters the main hall he can see that she has brought back with her a portable, massage, table along with a basket of lotion. She pushes it into the bedroom as he holds open the door for her. After setting it up in the center of the room she turns to face him. "Alright, give me your best shot."

"Alright then, you know what comes next," Jacob says as he lifts off his tank top.

Lara's heart leaps up into her throat as she watches his muscles ripple up from his stomach to his shoulders. "Why are you getting undressed?"

"We both need to be naked in order to maximize relaxation for both the giver and the receiver."

"I guess that makes sense. I just figured you would want to keep our temptation under wraps but you are really starting to test me at this point."

Without hesitation she lifts her own shirt off herself. Jacob notices right away that she is not wearing a bra and as her shirt lifts from her chest the edge of the fabric catches her breasts just right causing her under-boob to be lifted up. Then as the shirt continues to be pulled upward her breasts become free from their confinement and bounce as they fall back to her chest. He takes in a deep breath trying to keep himself strong. She then quickly pulls down her sweatpants from her hips and they glide all the down her long, slender, legs before reaching the floor. While she is bent over her beasts sway back and forth ever so slightly showing off just how firm and yet soft they are. He thinks back to that day when he got to hold them in his hands. He got to feel them but not see them as well as he would have liked. Now he can see them as clear as day but unable to touch them, at least not yet. She stands back up strait to face him.

"Alright. So what now?" She asks.

His throat dry from his heavy breaths it takes Jacob a moment to find the words, "I would like you to lay face down on the table if you will."

She does as he instructs and climbs onto the table. As she does so he notices her labia presenting itself to him as she leans over the table with her legs slightly apart. He feels himself become hard quickly and it actually hurts a little. So much blood rushing to his shaft at such a quick speed as his body fights him wondering why has he not ravished her yet. As she lies herself down he removes his pants and holds his cock for a moment while she can't see. He is trying so hard not to let things escalate quickly but with her body laid out before him he finds it almost impossible. As he takes in deep breaths he picks up one of the lotion bottles and squeezes a generous amount into his hand. He then spreads the lotion around evenly between his palms before placing them over her shoulders. She moans as even his slightest touch caresses her. At this point he can feel his cock pulsing and he gets a wince of pain once again as his cock twitches. He continues to massage her shoulder blades then moves down further over her back. She moans again and tries to keep herself from squirming.

"Your hands feel so amazing. You really meant what you said didn't you?"

"Of course. I would never lie about something like that." He runs his fingers over some of the deep scars that she has on her back, arms, and upper thighs. "So many marks from stories past. I would love to hear about them some time."

"I am sure there will be plenty of time for that later. Right now I want to know exactly what _you_ remember between the time we parted to when you showed up on my doorstep."

"Alright. I remember staring into your eyes as a light cast over me. Once it blinded me I could no longer hear, or feel anything. I felt like I was just becoming part of the light myself. It seemed as if it lasted only a few moments and then suddenly I found myself lying on the temple floor. Confused, I sat up and looked around the room. I found nothing but ash and blood. I looked up at the glacier and the sun was passing by the giant hole in its ceiling. I was relieved to say the least. No matter how much time had passed I was just glad to know that I was not stuck forever in that place."

"So you climbed out of the hole?"

"I did."

"How long did it take you?"

"Well... after I searched the area for something I could climb the ice with I still had to ensure that the gear wouldn't snap once I started upward. It took me a good four days straight to not only search but to then climb my way out. Once I reached the outside, it was another two day walk back to my people. Upon arriving, everyone was in shock to see me of course but more than that they were sad. They told me about how you were certain I was dead and for good this time. Some of them told me they never lost faith and knew I would return. I decided to keep the part about losing my own hope to myself. They told me about how I had been gone for nearly two years. I didn't want to believe it at first but it wasn't the first time. After about a month of ensuring that my village would be safe without my guidance I said my goodbyes to my daughter and told her I am proud of the woman she has become. I then asked my people if anyone had any clues as to where you might have said you were going before you left. Everyone said you remained quiet so I figured the best way to start looking was to just leave. I said goodbye to my people and started my search." He moves his hands across her butt-cheeks and rubs the tender area just between it and her thighs.

Lara moans again. "Go on."

"My only clue being that you have an English accent, I hopped into one of Trinity's cars and started headed west. After almost three days of driving I arrived at the Netherlands. Being completely out of touch with the modern world, I had to find a way to sail across the water into England. It wasn't easy. I had to run some favors with a few of the locals who could then trade me information on how to get over without there being too many legal tendencies. It took a few weeks but I was finally able to hop on a boat and get over without running into the coast guard. From there all I had to do was ask about you around at the archaeological museums and eventually I was able to find out your phone number. Once I had your phone number, I went to the local library and read up on your family history. I read the article about how your father had passed away which lead me to read about Croft Manor. You can pretty much guess the rest from there."

"So you were here once already?"

"Yes. I knocked on your door but the only person who answered was a contractor who told me you had gone out of town. He informed me that you planned to be gone for quit a long time. So I waited until you returned. I got a job, an apartment, all in the hopes that sometime in the near future I would be able to see your sweet face again." He begins rubbing her feet. She does not make a sound or even stir. He can tell by her breathing that she has finally fallen into a deep state of relaxation. "From then on, I stopped by twice a month to see if you had returned from your latest expedition. So badly I wish I knew were you were in the world so that I could run there and join you. Lara, you have no idea how happy I am that you are home safe and sound."

When she does not respond he moves up to her head and finds that she has fallen asleep. He giggles to himself then grabs a blanket and drapes it over her. He leaves her be and returns to the kitchen to clean up and finish off the rest of the semi hot tea.

The day passes and the moon begins to rise in the sky by the time Lara awakes from her slumber. She rubs her eyes and finds herself alone in her room. She discovers the blanket draped over her and quickly pushes it from her body.

"Jacob?" She receives no answer. She makes her way over to the door and pokes her head out into the hall. "Jacob are you still here?" Her voice echos down the corridor.

"Yes Lara. I am here," he replies.

She is relieved to hear his voice. Too soon would it have been for him to get called away. She sees him step into the hall from the east wing. He is carrying a book. "What are you doing?"

"I was just admiring your collection. You have such marvelous things Lara. I wonder how much you actually appreciate the knowledge you have gathered in just one place."

"I guess I am just use to it. Not that I don't appreciate it but I guess I don't see it as others do." She waves for him to come closer. "Come on. I'm feeling a bit odd standing here naked by myself."

He chuckles, "Of course." He makes his way back up to the bedroom.

Lara sits herself down on the bed. "Please close the door."

He does as asked then joins her. Unable to resist him, she takes him into her mouth while hitching herself closer to him. He responds in kind and moans at the feeling of her rubbing her fingers up and down his neck while her nails scratch at his hairline.

"Make love to me Jacob," she whispers sensually.

"I will... if you promise me one thing."

She notices his stance has become ridged. She stops to look at him and finds him looking at her with a very serious expression. "And what might that be?"

"I want to be assured that you will not give up on us so quickly this time. That you will allow me to stay by your side for at least for a while."

She shakes her head and huffs, "It's not a simple decision I can just make. My work has me traveling all the time. There could be no way for us to maintain such a relationship if most of the time we are separated from one another."

"Then I shall travel with you and I'll even provide you with healing when I can."

"Jacob I... I don't know what to say."

"Well I do." Somehow his eyes become even more serious. "I love you Lara. I've loved you ever since that first night together. At first I wasn't sure. I told myself that lust must be clouding my judgment since the two of us hardly knew one another. But on the day of my passing I knew it was real. I only wished I had realized it sooner."

Lara takes in a deep breath trying to hold back her tears with everything she can. "Jacob I..."

"Don't worry. You don't have to say it just because I did. If you don't feel the same way I will completely understand."

"But I do, love you."

"You do?" He asks surprised.

"Yes. I've loved you since even before that night together."

"How so?"

"I am shamed to admit this but, I had been reading your diaries. Each one of them made me feel things that I never had before. I could tell just by reading them that you are a very kind, caring, a noble person. That is when I knew I had to have you, if even for one night. But I was so afraid of what might come of it. I didn't want to ruin you. I didn't want to ruin us. I just wanted it to be something we could share as two people and then go on with our lives. I realize now that I was wrong. I don't want you only for a night. I want as much of you as you will allow me to have."

"Oh Lara." He wraps his arms around her and holds her as close as he possibly can without crushing her. Their mouths press hard into each other and for the first time in a long time he feels a painful pinprick strike him in the heart. It is so strong it actually causes him to lose his breath for a moment. "I want to give you everything. Anything you want you just name it and I will give it to you."

"Right now all I want is you."

She gives him a quick kiss then lays herself back on the bed. Like a butterfly she rests with her arms and legs spread wide for him to ravish her. He takes a moment to admire what he is seeing. She has been naked this whole time but now with her being in such a pose right in front of him with the bedroom lamp shining brightly he can see everything. Her C cup breasts with her nipples looking up at him just begging him to suck on them. Her slender waist that curves in from her ribs but then back again to form her hips. His eyes continue downward as her hips form two halves of a perfect heart only the heart does not rest with its tip together. With her knees spread wide it looks more like the shape of a broken heart but with her soft, pink, labia creating the center. His erection returns and this time he can not tell himself to stop. She is everything a man could want and somehow he is the one to be so lucky to not only have her once but now twice.

Lara watches him as he takes hold of his cock and a bit of pre-cum forms at the tip. So glossy, so pink that with all the blood that must be rushing to it it almost looks red. He places the head against her entrance and his shaft warms her clitoris. She takes in a gasp of air as the feeling of its silkiness sends pleasure up into her pelvis. He slides in with ease. The sensation is so welcoming Lara grabs hold of his back as if to never let go. He re-positions himself so that he can left up her buttocks and ensure that every inch of his cock fills her tight, warm, soft, pocket.

"Yes, Jacob! Just like that!" Lara moans as she arches her back and presses herself back against him.

He lets out a deep moan as her clitoris slides up his shaft to its place against his base. This is the first time in years that he has felt like he is where he truly belongs. She wraps her legs around him which only reinforces his feelings. How he was able to survive this long without her touch eludes him. In this moment he could never dream of letting her go. They are one and he wants it to remain that way forever. He pulls back his hips just enough to give himself enough room to thrust powerfully into her. She lets out a winded moan with each consecutive thrust which continues until she reaches the point where she feels her heart might stop if he keeps it up. She quints her eyes and turns her head to the side as her face blushes red. He takes hold of her palms and leans himself into them as they sink down into the bed's pillows. He uses this balance to lower his face to her neck and gives it a quick lick up to her jaw before burring his face into it.

"You're body is amazing Lara. I just want to explore every bit of it."

"I don't know, you might find secrets you are not ready for." She turns towards him and kisses him on the cheek.

"Secrets huh? What kind of secrets?"

She giggles, "You'll just have to find out for yourself."

She sticks her tongue deep into his mouth then takes his into her own and sucks on it softly. He moans again which is muffled by her pressing her fingers into the back of his head to hold him close. He finds it hard to catch his breath afterwards because she continues to breath him into herself as if she is purposefully trying to steal the air from his lunges.

"I'm so close," she moans.

"Me too. Just a bit longer."

She tightens her grip over his fingers to the point where they actually start to hurt. Their thrusts become faster and she struggles to hold herself back.

"Jacob, I can't! I'm gonna cum!"

"Just a few more seconds." He leans down and licks on her right nipple.

"Jacob! Oh my god! I can't..."

He feels her walls tighten around his shaft and the coveted sensation causes him to lose himself. He thrusts harder and harder as every pulse sends waves of pleasure up to their brains and causes them to moan again and again. This time he muffles her by sticking his tongue into her mouth. He can smell her pheromones as her body heat rises from underneath him. He pulls back quickly however realizing he still needed a clear picture of her afterglow in his mind. As he expected, it is bright and he finds her in a state where she is so calm and happy that he sees her break a smile like none he has ever seen her have before.

"Perfect," he whispers then slips himself out and lies in the bed next to her.

She wraps her arm around him and places her head against his chest. The sound of his heart beat slowly returning to its normal rate puts her in a state of hypnosis where she finds it hard to keep her eyes open. He runs his fingers through her hair which relaxes her further.

"Mmm... good night, Jacob."

He chuckles, "Good night Lara."

In less than a minute the two of them are fast asleep.


End file.
